TF Bayverse Bubmblebee x Reader (fluff)
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about you and Bumblebee. What will he do when Sideswipe starts flirting with you.


**This story was a request by Bouncingtheball so here you go I didn't really know what to write about, so sorry if it sucks.**  
3rd person  
Sideswipe:" Hahaha, you need to be quicker then that if you want to beat me (Y/N)" Sideswipe said laughing lending her/him a servo.  
Which (Y/N) got a devious plan to flip Sideswipe over her/his shoulder.  
(Y/N) takes Sideswipe's servo with a smirk readying herself/himself to flip him but it goes south and Sideswipe end's up flipping (Y/N) over his shoulder.  
(Y/N):" HEY! what was that for?!"  
Sideswipe:" The con's ain't gonna help you up"  
(Y/N):" But your not a con" (Y/N) say's while getting up and rolling her/his optic's.  
Sideswipe:" But! I am your opponent" He says with a smirk.  
(Y/N):" Okay, again" (Y/N) says positioning herself/himself in an attack position, As does Sideswipe.  
Sideswipe skates towards (Y/N) sword drawn (Y/N) ready's and dodges the attack, kicking Sideswipe in the back making him fall to the ground but quickly to stand back up. Sideswipe runs at (Y/N) again but this time slides and takes (Y/N)'s legs out from under her/him making (Y/N) fall to the ground, she/he quickly turns around grabs Sideswipes leg and pulls making him fall and his face hit the ground.  
(Y/N):" And (Y/N) is victorious with a score of 3000 kills to nil" (Y/N) says with her/his arms up showing off her/his muscle mocking Sideswipe.  
Sideswipe:" aha wow your the best" Sideswipe says sarcastically.  
(Y/N):" Damn I'm good" (Y/N) does a pose that she/he has seen Sideswipe do before.  
Sideswipe:" Alright, Alright! I get it." throwing his arms in the air.  
They both hear laughter coming from the entrance they turn to see Bumblebee and Ironhide laughing hysterically.  
Sideswipe POV  
I see Bumblebee and Ironhide laughing at the entrance after (Y/N) knocked me over after I knocked her/him over... so embarrassing, (Y/N) starts to giggle as well.  
Ironhide:" hahaha you got beat hahah by (Y/N) hahah" Ironhide says through laughter. Which makes (Y/N) and Bumblebee laugh as I roll my optic's.  
Sideswipe:" aha what eva" I say as I lean against a wall. Ironhide comes over and stands near me and Bumblebee sits on a crate as (Y/N) goes behind Bumblebee and wraps her/his arms around his neck and rest's her/his chin on his helm, which makes Bumblebee blush and his radio acted out.  
Bumblebee:" ... so baby pull me closer...I wanna feel the heat of somebody..." Bumblebee played songs from his radio, making him blush more and making (Y/N) blush a bit, and giggle snuggling a little closer to Bumblebee and making me and Ironhide laugh.  
Ironhide:" haha yea right bee, you couldn't get a femme/mech like that, she's/he's to good for ya'"  
Sideswipe:" Yea, Optimus probably couldn't get her/him"  
(Y/N):" He has a better chance then yous do" saying still latched around Bumblebee's neck.  
(Y/N) POV  
Sideswipe:" Ouch" Sideswipe says placing a servo over his spark pretending to be hurt. Which makes me giggle.  
(Y/N):" Oh I'm sorry did that hurt Sideswipe?" I say with a smirk with a servo on my hip and my other servo on my spark.  
Sideswipe:" Why yes, yes it did" Making me giggle yet again, Bumblebee seemed quite annoyed that Sideswipe was making me laugh." You need to come put your servo on my spark it will help take the pain away" he continued with a raised optic ridge and a smirk. I giggle and unwrap my arms from Bumblebees neck and walk over to Sideswipe and place a servo on Sideswipe's spark.  
(Y/N):" Better?" I say with a smile.  
Sideswipe:"Much" he says with a chuckle. Pulling me closer to him by my waist, making me giggle.  
Bumblebee seemed to have gotten annoyed with our 'flirting'?  
Bumblebee:" Oh hell no...you better...let her/him go..." Walked over to us, servos in a fist.  
Sideswipe:" Or what?" He says, handing me over to Ironhide with a cheeky grin.  
Bumblebee:" I'm gonna give you 3 seconds, exactly 3 fucking seconds to wipe that stupid lookin' grin off your face or I will gouge out your eye balls and skull fuck you" Bumblebee said off a scene of a movie. Making me and Ironhide burst out in laughter but have it muffled by each other's servo's.  
Sideswipe:" Ohhh I'd like to see you try" he says as he ready's himself and charges at Bumblebee. Bumblebee wasn't quick enough and got tacked to the ground with Sideswipe punching his face as Bumblebee put his arms up to shield the impact.  
Bumblebee wraps his legs around Sideswipe's waist and flings him a few metres away, with Bumblebee getting up and ready to charge at Sideswipe, but I got in the middle of them holding my arms out and a servo on there chest's.  
Sideswipe:" You couldn't keep her/him happy if you tried, she/he needs a real mech to look after her/him". Sideswipe says looking frustrated.  
(Y/N):" Stop it! yous are acting like sparkling's!"  
Bumblebee narrows his optics and throws my servo away from him and walks to the exit of the room.  
Bumblebee:"... I can treat you better, then he can..." Bumblebee played a song as he walk's out of the training room.  
Sideswipe:" pfft what eva" He says and starts to attack a dummy that was on the other side of the room.  
(Y/N):" Ironhide you could of helped"  
Ironhide:" Nah looked like you were doing a good job" Ironhide said raising his hand in the air holding an imaginary glass and tilting it slightly making a 'ding' noise.  
(Y/N):" your such a child Ironhide".  
-Le time skipped-  
I walked around the halls of the base not really doing anything it was late, so not many people were around. I sighed in boredom and started to walk to my quarter's but an object caught the side of my optic's I turned and started to walk to wards what was there.  
I turned out to be Bumblebee sitting on a little hill looking at the ground with his knees to his chest with the moon over him. He had a little red glass rose hanging limply from his hand he had resting on his knees With a sad look on his face, he let out a sigh as he looked at the rose.  
(Y/N):"Bumblebee?" I said as I placed a soft servo on his shoulder which tensed up in shock.  
Bumblebee jumped slightly and made a little squeal noise, making me giggle a bit.  
(Y/N):" What are you doing out here, its late." Bumblebee slumped back down and shrugged looking at the ground. I decided to sit by his right side and place a servo on his servo, which made him look at our servo's then at me.  
(Y/N):" Are you okay bee? Do you wanna' tell me what's wrong?" Bumblebee's optic's never left mine, he looked back down at the flower then back at me, and gave it to me. I blushed at this and took it as I looked at it then him.  
Bumblebee:" This is... for you... I ...made it." He said looking into my optics.  
I can see sadness, hope and love in his optic's as I take it.  
(Y/N):" Oh Bumblebee your so sweet thank you, but why?"  
Bumblebee:"... I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." A song played from Bumblebee's radio. Making me smile and kiss his cheek. Making him smile and his optic's fill with love.  
3rd Person  
Bumblebee moved his servo under (Y/N) chin pulling her/his face closer as he moved his helm closer and moved his mouth shield out of the way, (Y/N)'s optic's widened in surprise and her/his blush grew brighter as Bumblebee's lips met hers/his but soon closed her/his optic's enjoying the feeling as did Bumblebee, after a while it was getting uncomfortable with the position they were in, so Bumblebee moved his servo's to (Y/N) aft and lifted her/him on top of his lap not breaking the lips apart.  
There lips moved in sync, with (Y/N)'s servos on his chest and one of Bumblebee's servos on her/his aft and the other wrapped around her/his waist.  
Bumblebee licked her/his bottom lip asking for entrance which (Y/N) gladly opened for him, There glossa's danced together feeling every inch of each others mouth's. (Y/N) moaned every now and then and Bumblebee would do the same, moaning enjoying the taste of her/him. They final parted looking into each other optic's, painting lightly.  
Bumblebee:" I love you... (Y/N)"  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Bumblebee." Placing a little kiss on his lips, which Bumblebee replied with another passionate kiss.  
Ironhide POV  
Ironhide:" Well, looks like you don't have any chance with her/him anymore, Sideswipe" I said hitting his back.  
Sideswipe:" I have my ways she'll/he'll be with me soon enough ," Walking away angered.  
 **I had no idea what to write about so sorry if it sucks. I actually kinda like this one I suppose. I couldn't really think so yea, If you have a request let me know and I'll get it done.**  
 **See you in the comments**  
 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
